


Murderous Monster Viper

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: AHAHAHAHA, Angst, Gen, Role Swap AU, gonna animate this later, retake of ep 43, sleep-deprived writer, what did I do, wrote this while not paying attention to class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: In other words, ep. 43 take two, roles swapped.I'm planning to animate this with voice acting as well, so stay tuned for that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Murderous Monster Viper

Kieran dashes through the forest in the rain. His jacket thudded to the floor as he slid into the cave, breaths aggressive as he stepped closer to Lauren. Lauren Sinclair, the Purple Hyacinth. The Hyacinth who just killed every Lune convict in the tower. 

Lauren was curled up in a ball in the corner. Scattered around her were books. Mountains of books. Daisies were tucked into covers, flower crowns sitting sadly on the cold stone floor. The Hyacinth, liking daisies? This was a surprise. 

She tilted her head up, pensive gold meeting sharp cyan, an expression of darkness shrouding her face. A dark smile etched on her face, making Kieran slightly shiver. 

  
  


“Well, Well, Mon Bonheur... What a delightful surprise.”

“Lauren.”

Kieran responded angrily, his chest heaving. 

“Would you like to grab a cup of coffee and chat about our days? I’ve been craving some.”

Lauren asked, jumping to her feet, her long brown skirt floating around in a graceful circle despite the humidity in the cave. Kieran trembled. How could she?

“I had a very late night yesterday.”

She chuckled plucking “The Secret Garden” from the ground, nearly crushing the flower crown of daisies left on the floor. 

“I know what you did last night Lauren,”

Kieran replied coldly, walking up to her in big strides. Lauren laughed, voice strained. 

“You do subordinate? You know, it’s not really nice to spy on me, especially if I’m a lady-”

“You brutally slaughtered _ DOZENS  _ of innocent people at the tower- and  _ MURDERED EVERYONE WE EXPOSED!  _ That’s no excuse, even if you are a lady.”

Lauren brought her slender pale hand up to her chest. Her smile was menacingly acted, out of fake flattery. 

“My, my, news travels fast! Am I famous yet?”

Lauren choked out the words with venom, Kieran not noticing the way Lauren was acting. 

Kieran grabbed her ruffled blouse, yanking her toward him so he could directly look down into her eyes. 

“ _ IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU _ ?”

He pushed her away when she averted her eyes from his. 

“How the  _ HELL  _ could you do  _ THIS _ ? How can you be so  _ NONCHALANT _ ? After what you did  _ MERE _ hours ago!”

Water trickled down his forehead, he stared at the floor, the stone-cold floor, unable to look at the monster viper standing in front of him. 

“How can you even  _ BEAR _ to live with so much  _ BLOOD _ on your hands?” 

Trembling, he raised his head to be met with empty eyes, golden eyes once filled with light now dimming into darkness. 

“The Leader may order you to strike Lauren, but there’s not a shred of  _ REMORSE _ in you. Just how  _ HEARTLESS _ are you!?”   
  


Slender shoulders that he once stitched were now stiff, her magnificent red hair covering her face. She was silent. Silent. Silent. He felt his anger rise. 

“Or do you actually  _ ENJOY _ it, Lauren? Does it raise your _ PRIDE _ ? To be the most feared assassin in the city in history?” 

“Then…”

Lauren said, raising her head, eyes filled with cold calculation. It was a look Kieran had never seen before. Too cold, too cold. 

“What would you say if I say yes mon bonheur? What if I enjoy it? What if it does make me proud to be one of the best of the Scythe? Watching them scream and squirm, blood draining from their bodies, them begging me to not take their life away? Watching their lives disappear like ashes?”

Kieran was lost for words. What he sees in front of him is not the Lauren Sinclair he knows.

“Then… Then La- no,  _ Hyacinth _ , you  _ DISGUST _ me. You’ve probably known for a while you’d have to kill them… and you said  _ NOTHING _ .”

“Well, Mo- no,  _ Officer _ , I didn’t know we had to tell everything about our hobbies.”

“HOW CAN I TRUST YOU AFTER THIS LAUREN!?”

Kieran asked, his vest now wet with sweat and water. 

“ _ HELL _ , let me ask myself, what am I doing  _ WITH YOU _ ?” 

Kieran brought his hand to his head, trying to relax the creases forming at his forehead. 

“Maybe it was stupid of me to believe that you could be human- even for a  _ SECOND. _ ”

Lauren flinched, her frame going smaller every second. 

“You…”

Kieran said, eyes dark and stormy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re nothing but a  _ MONSTER. _ ” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lauren felt something break within her. 

  
  
  
  


She remembers daisies. 

  
  
  


She remembers a white-haired boy. 

  
  
  
  


She remembers charcoal. 

  
  
  
  


She remembers ashes. 

  
  
  
  


She remembers flames. 

  
  
  
  


Then.

All she sees. 

  
  
  
  


Is red and black. 

  
  
  
  


Merged into one. 

  
  
  
  


She remembers calling the feeling. 

  
  
  


Hmmm…..

  
  


What did 11-year old Lauren think…..

  
  


What did she call it?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh yes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Now she remembers. 

  
  
  
  
  


Inhumane. A monster. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She started laughing. She felt herself losing herself, but she didn’t care, she deserved it. 

  
  


“You- you,”

  
  


She laughed, choking on air. 

  
  


“You thought I was  _ HUMAN _ ? What a monumentally  _ STUPID MISTAKE  _ mon bonheur?”

  
  


She felt herself shatter. Shattering away. 

  
  


“I’m impressed actually.” 

  
  


Piece by piece, she destroys her trust. 

  
  


“You must be the ONLY delusional person to believe that.”

  
  


She steps toward her once sole happiness. 

  
  


“You knew who I was when we made our deal.” 

  
  


She whispered, her voice dripped in honey. 

  
  


“You should have known what was waiting for you…”

Every step she takes, she loses herself, shaping into the monster she truly is. 

  
  


“What did you think you would find underneath Officer?”

  
  


Daisies were crushed. 

  
  


“A pitiful hurt little daisy? A lost, misunderstood kitten?” 

  
  


Daisies were burned. 

  
  


“Oh please, Kieran. I’m the Purple Hyacinth.”

  
  


Daisies were shredded. 

  
  


“The reason SANE people in this city don’t sleep at night.”

  
  


She cupped her hand around Kieran’s ear; him watching in horror. She grabbed Kieran’s belt, whipping it off in a second, leaving him empty-handed from weapons. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him toward her, yanking his body down, making him bend at his knees. Her elbow wrapped around his neck, her small hand entwined at his wrist, stopping his defenses. 

  
  


“Let… let go of me, Lauren.”

  
  


He gasped, unable to move.

“I “brutally slaughtered _ DOZENS  _ of innocent people” hours ago didn’t I Kieran?”

  
  


She purred, the daisy in her slowly withering away. 

  
  


“But I’ve done so much better than that.” 

Innocence? Where did that come from? 

“I once carved out a man’s heart out of his chest and mailed it to his loved ones, leaving hyacinth petals in his body. I killed an entire family, setting their corpses in the living room so a father can come and find them… That expression when I stabbed him… unforgettable....” 

  
  


Purity? They must be kidding.

  
  


“Kieran, do you remember December 12th, XX24? I remember it so well… That was the day I killed so many people at once… Hanbury Street running red with blood… It must have been terrible to clean up hmmm?”

  
  


New beginnings? She went too far. 

  
  


She swung Kieran with both of her hands to the wall, pulling out a knife, pressing it against his throat. She pressed. Blood started showing, pain obvious in Kieran’s face. 

  
  


“Whatever the Leader told me to do, I  _ DID  _ it. I could slit your throat in a second… and not shed a single tear.”

  
  


What do they mean, true love? She was a monster destined to die alone.

  
  


“Why do you seem so surprised mon bonheur? Like you said….”

  
  


Lauren Sinclair, the innocent pure daisy girl, was long gone, trampled and killed in flames. 

  
  


“I AM A MONSTER.  **AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS.** ” 

  
  


Kieran widened his eyes. Lauren’s grip loosened. She stands in shock. She lets go. The second she let’s go, she steps back. A wide stride back. She turned around, spinning on her heel, back now facing the nearly broken form of Kieran White. 

  
  


“But… But that’s not what it is about, is it? You’re smart. You wouldn’t have agreed to a deal without being fully aware of the possible consequences.”

She whispered, voice barely beyond recognition. 

“You would also have been aware that I couldn’t ignore the Leader’s orders. If I don’t act as I’ve always done, he would suspect that something is wrong. We would both end up dead at his mercy.”

She turned her head to face him. Her face was pale white, eyes dull. 

“You aren’t mad because I killed these people… You’re mad at me because I killed Anslow is that right mon bonheur?”

Kieran trembled. 

“How… how can you say that…? How can you say it like that’s all that mattered?”

  
  
  


That boy and girl in the flames will reunite in the cruelest ways. 

He would never forget. 

The day Allendale went into flames. 

  
  
  


“This is about  _ YOU _ and what  _ YOU _ found in Anslow’s belongings. You’re angry because now, you won’t be able to get anything more out of him.”

  
  


“How can you even CLAIM that’s ALL this is about?”

  
  


Lauren laughed, her voice hoarse. 

  
  


“How ironic! You condemn me for my crimes, but whose worse Kieran? The ruthless, monstrous criminal, or is it….”

  
  


He went too far. 

“The  _ SELFISH HYPOCRITE _ .” 

  
  


Kieran clenched his fists. He wants to rebel. He wants to say that she’s wrong. But she’s all too right. He bites his tongue. He can feel it bleed underneath, bitter taste filling his senses. 

  
  


“Sure.” 

He left the cave, not attempting to take the smile back from her. 

  
  
  
  
  


Two kids. Entwined in the cruelest ways. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So... wtf did I do.  
> I hope you liked it ^_^
> 
> All tears can be donated in the comment section. I'll take a screenshot of them and donate them to Soph. 
> 
> Now, I'll go voice acting to animate this. Wish me luck. 
> 
> -Had


End file.
